


I Ask Myself Everyday How I Ever Deserved This

by CosmicCove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also future fefpeta probs, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I don't have the skillllllll, I really want Davepeta to come into the story later, Multi, No Smut, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pets, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon Fix-It, Relationship/Romace Centric, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Swearing, They all live in one house, Trans Character, also gamtav is slowburn lol, it's a big house lol, maybe some davepeta/Jade in your future :eyes:, maybe some side characters to appear later, no homestuck2 or epilogues. none., trans june egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: The days of Sburb are over, and now everyone is safe and sound on their new planet.  After living under one roof for so long, it only feels right to continue to do so, even when given the choice not to.  Within one huge home, the trolls and humans of the Alpha and Beta sessions live out their post-game lives.  It does cross their minds from time to time that they are getting so many good things after so much bad, and it leave them wondering what exactly they did to deserve this goodness?(Almost everyone is friends with everyone in this fic, the friendships tagged are just the major ones and moirails)
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Cronus Ampora & Eridan Ampora, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Feferi Peixes & Kankri Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, June Egbert & Jane Crocker, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Tavros Nitram, Porrim Maryam & Damara Megido, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rufioh Nitram/Horuss Zahhak, Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Ask Myself Everyday How I Ever Deserved This

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for the established relationships:  
> \- The Married Couples are Dave and Karkat, and Rose and Kanaya  
> \- Roxy and Calliope have been in a relationship for a year now  
> \- Latula and Mituna are engaged  
> \- Meenah and Aranea have been in a relationship for a couple years  
> \- Horuss and Rufioh are basically the same as they were in canon lol  
> \- Sollux and Aradia are also basically the same for now  
> That's all the backstory you need, everything else will be explained in fic.

_How did we ever end up here?_ June wondered to herself. It wasn't a bad kind of question, but more of a question of how they ever deserved to find so much happiness. Then again, after everything they went through, maybe they did deserve a break. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that they earned this kind of happiness, as she scanned the room, looking over her many friends. It was just so pure, so sweet, so full, being with all of them now, knowing this was their future, _her_ future. 

June stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. The kitchen had a sort of window in the wall that allowed them to see into the living room, and it was her favorite thing about the house, because she could lurk in the back of the kitchen and see what everyone was doing. Observing her friends' joy made June feel better than anything else she could partake in. In the kitchen, Tavros was trying to explain to Gamzee, Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, and Caliborn the rules of the Pokemon Trading Card Game, an activity he had quickly picked up on due to its similarity to trollian Fiduspawn. The scent of chocolate cookies baking in the oven was thick in the air; Jane was cooking. 

One of the gang's organized couples nights was occurring in the living room. The lights were low, and one of Karkat's shitty romcoms was droning on the tv, though Karkat was the only one intently watching. Dave was seated next to him, his arms wound around Karkat's torso, trying to pay attention to the movie, but his eyes kept being drawn back to his husband's face, something that was more enjoyable to watch for him. On the other side of the couch, Rose and Kanaya were trying their best to pay attention to the movie, though they seemed to be much more engaged in whispering witty remarks to one another, most of the remarks criticising the movie. Roxy and Calliope were laying on the floor, cuddled up to one another sleeping, bored to unconsciousness by the romcom. Latula and Mituna sat on the floor, Mituna engaged with the movie, although not matching Karkat's enthusiasm, and Latula enjoying seeing Mituna entertained. June could vaguely make out two figures in the darkest corner of the room, undoubtedly Aranea and Meenah. 

This led June to wonder what the others might be up to. Terezi was in her room, trying to study, picking up her legislacerator work (or the human equivalent, law school), while Vriska tried her best to distract her from her work. Aradia and Sollux had opted to play games together in their room instead of joining couples night, especially when Karkat was the one organizing the entertainment, Sollux being good enough friends with Karkat to know exactly what the couples in the living room were watching. Jade was napping in her room, wrapped up in warm blankets, a stuffed whale the colors of neon pink and electric blue wrapped in her arms. Porrim, Damara, Horuss, Rufioh, and Meulin were all engaged in a gossip session. 

Some of them were outside. Eridan and Cronus were on the front porch complaining about anything they could, while Dirk not-so-subtly eavesdropped on their conversation. On the lawn, Jake was playing with Bec, tossing a tennis ball for him to fetch. Feferi was in the backyard, peering into the pond she and the other sea dwellers had made, mesmerized by the koi swimming within it. Kankri was there as well, feeding the fish pellets he had bought from the pet store despite them not really being necessary for the koi; it was one of the rare moments he was silent. Kurloz wasn't home at the moment, gone on some trip for his church. No one really understood what he was doing except Gamzee. 

That was everyone accounted for, and just when June was beginning to wonder if she wanted to return to her room, she was distracted by Jane waving a cookie in her face. "June… June…" She cooed, "You done spacing out, hun?" 

"Oh! Yes, thank you," June smiled. 

"Have a cookie. I made sure the ingredients were peanut free, just for you," Jane offered. 

June's smile widened. She took the cookie. "You're the best, Janey." 

"I know," Jane hummed with a wink. She approached the kitchen table, holding a large tray with the rest of the cookies upon it. "Who wants cookies?" she asked. 

Tavros, Nepeta, and Gamzee all clamored for cookies, Pokemon cards placed on the table with little regard for whether they were face up or face down. Once the three of them had been seated and were nibbling away on the chocolate cookies, Equius took a cookie from the tray with a polite, "Thank you," taking care not to break anything with his strength. Jane grinned in satisfaction, seeing her friends' enjoyment. 

She walked into the living room. Keeping her voice low so as to not interrupt the movie, she peeped, "Anyone want a cookie?" 

Rose reached over from the couch and nabbed two cookies from the tray. Kanaya opened her mouth, and Rose popped half of one of the cookies into her mouth with a giggle. Latula and Mituna were the next to grab cookies, Latula reminding Jane to save two for Calliope and Roxy when they woke up. Dave wandered up and took a cookie, trying to get Karkat to tear his eyes away from the movie and do the same, but he ended up having to grab Karkat a cookie himself. Aranea and Meenah had noticed her in the corner, too busy kissing and gossiping to notice, and Jane really didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing, especially if Meenah was shit talking people, because Meenah hated eavesdroppers, even if you weren't actually eavesdropping. 

Instead, Jane took a bite into one of the cookies herself, and returned to the kitchen, savoring the chocolaty goodness she had created. Yes, she had outdone herself this time. She glanced at June. "I'm sure they'd let you join them in the living room, even if you don't have a partner with you," She suggested. 

"No, I might actually go back to my room," She yawned, "I think Jade has the right idea." 

"Alright, sleepyhead" Jane chuckled, "I'll see you when you wake up." 

"Mhm," June hummed as she walked out of the room. 

Jane turned to the group at the kitchen table, who had finished their cookies by now. She approached and sat in one of the vacant chairs. "What's going on here?" 

"Tav is teaching us these Pokemon card thingies," Gamzee explained, "It's like Fiduspawn!" 

"And just as hard to understand," Equius added, "Caliborn just stormed out because it was too hard for him." 

"And he's kicking everyone's butts at it too," Nepeta complained. 

Tavros defended, "I'm trying to help you play good moves, but you were the one who wanted to play Purrloin because it was a cat instead of listening to me when I said that you should play Aron against my Swirlix because fairy types are weak to steel and dark types _like purrloin_ are weak to fairy!" 

"Her name is Floof Muffin and she can beat your cotton candy poff anyday, weakness or otherwise!" Nepeta hissed. 

"Come on now, there's no need to argue," Equius muttered, "Don't be a sore loser Nepeta. If it really means that much to you, I will deal with it if I need to." Tavros' eye went wide and he gawked at Equius with a squeak. Equius laughed quietly, "I'm kidding Tavros. I won't hurt you." 

"Yes, please don't," Nepeta agreed, "I appreciate it though." 

"Am I doing good, Tav bro?" Gamzee asked. 

"Well, you played a fairy type against a fairy type, so it's not terrible, but we'll be pretty evenly matched," Tavros explained. 

"He's a clown!" Gamzee laughed, waving around his Mr. Mime card. 

"I have played a steel card," Equius reminded Tavros, tapping his Skarmory card. 

"Yes, but you keep giving up your turns to give Nepeta an extra turn," Tavros pointed out. 

Equius smiled, "It's what she deserves." 

"Well, at least you make a good team. Maybe we can double battle later," Tavros suggested, "You and Nepeta verses Gamzee and me. Though I'll admit, it's kind of homebrew since the game is supposed to be two player." 

"It looks easy enough to adapt into more than two," Gamzee remarked with a wave of his hand and a smile, "I'd love to be on a team with you!" It was a little too enthusiastic. 

_He's lucky all the clown make-up covers up his face, or else it'd be all purple_ Jane thought with a smirk. 

Tavros was as oblivious as ever. He smiled back, "Yeah! Of course, it'll be fun!" 

"I can't say no to being on a team with Equius," Nepeta shrugged. 

"Nor can I say no to being on a team with Nepeta," Equius agreed. 

Tavros added, "I promise it gets easier as you practice more." 

"Most things do," Jane pointed out, "I used to suck at baking. Now look at me!" 

"Hey, you wanna join us?" Tavros asked, "It's pretty unconventional to have this many players against one person, but I'm trying my best to show everyone the ropes," Tavros offered. 

"No, I'm going to go see what they're watching in the living room," Jane declined, "Thanks though, hun." 

When she entered the living room, however, the credits were scrolling down the screen. Karkat was chattering about the events of the movie with Dave, who rolled his eyes but listened nonetheless. Rose crossed the room and flicked the lights back on, then she and Kanaya left the room to return to their own, giving a small wave to everyone on the way out. Latula and Mituna soon followed, talking to one another about some scene in the movie that had involved skateboarding (or so Jane assumed). Calliope and Roxy were still asleep on the floor, Calliope curled up against Roxy, with Roxy's arm over her. 

Aranea blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Over already?" she wondered. 

"Fin-ally," Meenah sighed, "Let's get outta here, 'Nea. Wanna come to my room?" 

Aranea nodded, cheeks flushed cerulean. "Y'know, that was nothing like the book," Aranea noted as they left. 

Karkat was still rambling about the movie, and for a moment Jane thought that Dave might actually tell Karkat that he didn't like the movie. Instead, Dave suddenly kissed Karkat, which left Karkat stammering and flustered. "Come on," Dave hummed, "Let's go see if Sollux and Aradia are still playing games, and if they'll let us join." Jane wondered if Karkat was going to be flustered like that everytime they kissed. They'd been married for a year already, after all. 

"Should I wake them up?" Jane asked Dave as he and Karkat passed, gesturing to Roxy and Calliope. 

"Probably," Dave answered. 

"Sorry you missed the movie," Karkat apologized. The earnestness of Karkat's apology made Dave chuckle, and he had to turn away and hide his smile with a hand, as he snorted trying to suppress the laugh. Luckily, Karkat misinterpreted it as a sneeze, and said, "Bless you." 

"It's alright Karkat," Jane assured him, "I can catch it some other time." She approached where Roxy and Calliope were sleeping and crouched next to them as Karkat and Dave exited the room. She gave Roxy's arm a little shake, and then Calliope's. "Hey sleepyheads. Your movie's over." 

One of Calliope's eyes peaked open. She blinked a few times, growing aware that she was now awake now. "Hello, Jane! What's up?" she muttered. 

"I'm just waking you two up so you can sleep somewhere besides the floor," Jane answered. 

"Oh yeah, that's probably a good idea," Calliope giggled. She gave Roxy a shake herself. "Roxy! Rox! Wake up!" she cooed, and then kissed her partner on the forehead. 

Roxy's eyes fluttered open. "Hello?" they asked, "Where the hell am I?" 

Jane and Calliope laughed at the remark. "You were asleep, love," Calliope told them, "Do you want to go back to sleep in our room, or do you want to go get ice cream like you said you wanted to before you fell asleep?" 

"Ice cream, of course!" Roxy exclaimed, slipping their heart shaped glasses back on their face. They looked at Jane. "You want to come with us?" 

"No, thank you," Jane answered, shaking her head, "I'm going to my room, I think. Gonna check on June. Oh, and there are chocolate cookies in the kitchen. I saved some for you." 

"Aw, okay," Roxy hummed, "Thanks for the cookies." 

"Feel free to join us anytime," Calliope offered, "And yes, thanks for the cookies." 

Jane nodded, and then walked down the hall, as Roxy tidied her hair with her hands, and Calliope grabbed her purse and checked it for her keys and wallet. Finding everything in place, the pair exited their home. Down the hall, Jane entered her room, which was also June's room. June seemed to be asleep, staying true to her word. Sometimes, Jane liked to check that her friend wasn't moping around. 

A lot of them shared rooms. Of course, most of the couples roomed together: Karkat and Dave, Calliope and Roxy, Rose and Kanaya, Rufioh and Horuss, Latula and Mituna, Aradia and Sollux. The only couple that didn't room together was Aranea and Meenah, because Aranea had basically transformed her own room into a library and didn't want to give it up, and Meenah didn't want to live in a room brimming with books as she had her own interests. Often, though, they would sleep in each other's rooms, so it all worked out. 

She and June weren't a couple, however, and there were plenty of people rooming together that weren't couples, or at least, not by human standards. Equius and Nepeta were moirail roommates, as were Damara and Porrim, and Vriska and Terezi. Feferi and Kankri had ended up roommates in the very strange circumstances that Feferi was somehow able to make Kankri behave himself. Eridan and Cronus ended up rooming together, and treated each other like they were brothers, which meant that half the time they were having a pointless argument. Tavros and Gamzee roomed together as friends, though Jane suspected there were unmentioned feelings involved in the decision. Jade, Dirk, Kurloz, Meulin, and Jake all roomed alone, for one reason or another. It was a large house, for sure, but after the events of the game, they found that they didn't want to stop living together. 

"Hey," June peeped. 

Jane jumped upon hearing her voice, but then giggled at her own surprise. "I thought you were napping." 

"Couldn't sleep after all. But-" she snuggled into her blankets "-I was just so cozy, I didn't want to get back up." 

"I don't know how you can stand to be so bundled up in the middle of the Summer," Jane chuckled, "You and Jade both." 

"Cozy," was June's only explanation. 

"I _guess_ , but don't you get warm?" 

"Warm is good," June objected, "Everything's been pretty good lately." 

"We deserve it, after everything we went through to get to this point," Jane asserted. 

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing."


End file.
